You Want Me To What?
by fanficismything
Summary: Fai asks Kurogane to build something and enjoys the result. Yaoi. Kuro-Fai. some Syaoran-Sakura. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Kuro-puppy! Come and put the shelves up on the garage!" called Fai happily.

Kurogane groaned. He had been putting off building those shelves for the longest time, not wanting to get out in the sweltering heat of this new world to actually putting it up. He rolled over in his bed and shouted. "Later."

Fai bounced in, slamming the door behind him. "Noooooo…" he whined pulling on Kurogane's blanket, "Do it nowww!"

Rolling over and grabbing the blanking back and glaring at Fai, Kurogane growled. "'Im tired. I said I'll do it later," he said grumpily.

Fai pouted and then smiled evilly. He wiped his face blank then stood up with a sigh. "I guess I'll just have to ask our nice neighbor Yasha to help me with it then," he said happily.

Kurogane's spine stiffened as his mind processed what Fai had said, "Do that won't you," he said grumpily, and Fai smirked and left.

A few minutes later, Kurogane's door opened and he stepped out grumpily, glaring at Fai who had been leaning against the doorframe waiting. "I knew you'd come around," Fai said happily, latching onto Kurogane's arm and steering him towards the garage. Upon reaching it, Fai rummaged around as Kurogane inspected the shelf kit.

"Oi, I need tools for this," started Kurogane as he turned to Fai, and was interrupted by a large tool belt being thrust in his face.

Fai leaned around it angelically. "Is this good?" he asked, sounding completely honest and for a second Kurogane almost believed it.

He narrowed his eyes as he took the tool belt from him. "And you just happened to have this lying around?"

"Yup! Now hurry and get to work on those shelves! I'll bring out some lemonade later," said Fai happily and skipped out the door, shutting Kurogane in the dark, humid garage.

Kurogane sighed as he turned on a light and took a good look at the tool belt. "Might as well…" he said despairingly as he strapped it around his waist.

A few hours later

"Kuro-chan!! I have lemonade!!" cheered Fai as he burst into the garage, and stopped abruptly, eyes wide.

Kurogane leaned up from where he was bending down, looking at Fai confused with a few nails sticking out of his mouth… shirtless. He lifted a hand up to the nails and spat them out into his palm. "Oi, what's wrong?" he asked.

Fai smiled crookedly. "I brought you some lemonade," he said cheerily.

Kurogane gave him a wary look before coming over and picking up one of the cups, somehow missing the fact Fai was ogling his chest. He took one sip, and sprayed it out of his mouth like a fountain. He sent a scathing look at Fai. "What the hell did you put in this?" he choked out, clutching his throat.

Looking up past Kurogane's chest, where his gaze was currently fixed, Fai met Kurogane's angry red eyes, and smiled angelically. "I put sugar in it silly!" he chirped.

"YOU KNOW I HATE SUGER DAMN MAGE!" yelled Kurogane angrily, looking around for his sword, and not seeing it anywhere near. Glaring at Fai, Kurogane growled. "Where did you put my sword dammit?!"

Putting a hand to his lips while pouting, Fai looked upwards innocently in mock deep thought. "Hmm… Where _**did**_I put that sword…. Hmm…"

Growling, Kurogane threw down the paper cup that had the lemonade and grabbed Fai's hand that was on his lips, and pulled Fai in close. Fai gasped and looked up at Kurogane while pressed against the chest he was gazing at earlier. Bringing his face down close to Fai's, Kurogane whispered angrily, his breath washing over Fai's face, "Where is my sword?"

Fai smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about, it's where it normally is, in your bedroom," he said lightly.

Still glaring at the blonde he currently held in his arms, Kurogane gave him an evil smirk, and threw the mage over his shoulder, and held him there. "If it's not there, I swear I'll skin you dammit," he barked at Fai, who giggled, enjoying the view of Kurogane's butt.

"Whatever you say Kuro-manly," said Fai cheekily, and Kurogane flushed red form anger, and from the nickname.

Storming into the house they had rented using money from a previous world, Kurogane stormed through the door, and up the stairs past the living room where Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona sat played Monopoly. Mokona whistled. "Hyuu! Daddy's taking Mommy upstairs for some quality time!" it sang teasingly.

"SHUT UP MANJU!" roared angrily, but Fai replied cheerily.

"Don't worry about me kids, but if I'm not back by dinner come find me please!' he yelled back, and before Sakura or Syaoran could reply, they heard a door slamming and then there was silence.

Sakura looked at Syaoran worriedly and asked, "What should we do Syaoran-kun? Should we let them be?"

Syaoran, who was blushing madly, could barely manage a nod.

--

Arriving at the room, Kurogane looked frantically around the room for his sword. Spotting it against the wall where he had left it, he sighed in relief and threw Fai onto the bed. Fai smirked up at him,"So you really just wanted me in the bedroom Kuro-mii? You could have just asked you know," he said jokingly.

Kurogane crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Fai, "If you have wanted to see me in a tool belt so bad you could have sad so too," he said smirking at him.

Blushing Fai crossed his arms over his chest too. "It's not my fault you're so sexy," he muttered.

Smirking again, Kurogane leaned down and kissed Fai full on the mouth, and slowly leaned Fai backwards onto the bed. Fai stared at Kurogane in shock before returning the kiss, and getting up and locking the door. Turning back around, Fai took a running leap at Kurogane, and kissed him passionately. "Now where were we?" he asked sexily.

**A/N: Rushed ending I know but too bad XP **

**Okay… This fic is for GreenCrystalRose glomp cause I want her to come back soon!! (also part of b-day present XD) Well… so yeah… glomp's GCR **

**The idea for this fanfic came from a George Lopez episode where he says "You just wanted to see me in a tool belt!" to his wife and I thought of a picture I had seen of a shirtless Kurogane in a toolbelt and… BAM! FANFICTION! XD**

**So I hoped you liked it XD Byes and don't forget to review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter

Sakura turned to Syaoran as they finished setting the food and drinks on the table. "Should we go get Kurogane-san and Fai-san now?" she asked timidly.

There was a loud thump overhead and they both looked at the ceiling before Syaoran stuttered out. "I-I think we should leave them alone for a little while longer hime…" he said nervously.

"Eh? Why?" she asked innocently when they heard a loud moan from upstairs. She looked Syaoran in alarm, "Oh no! That was Fai-san! He must be in trouble!" she cried, racing for the door.

Syaoran paled and grabbed Sakura around the waist. "I-I um…. Don't think you should…" he stuttered, beet red in the face.

Looking at the ground timidly, Sakura blushed as she felt Syaoran's arms tighten around her waist. "Syaoran-kun… I-I—" she started, turning around to face Syaoran when a voice form the doorway made then freeze.

"Kuro-daddy, I think you should give our children the talk," said Fai as she leaned against Kurogane, who huffed, and sat down at the table.

Syaoran and Sakura pulled away from each other blushing. "T-hat's wa-asn't a-anything!!  
stuttered Sakura and Syaoran simultaneously, looked at each other in surprise, and hurried to their places at the table.

Fai bit back a smile and sat down and as they started to eat, Mokona hopped in from the other room thinking to itself, _Wait till I show this footage to Yuuko…. She'll love it…_

**A/N: Bad ending I know… again! But I could think of one XP I might make a fic where Syaoran gets the talk but there are too many out there XP **

**This second chapter was for Mewlightkitten because… well just because XP I thought of it randomly and she doesn't like Kuro-Fai that much so I threw in some Sakura-Syaoran to make her read this fic X3**

**REVIEW!! (and that means you Neko-chan, it wouldn't kill u for once XP)**


End file.
